Broken hearts
by KorieHonshu
Summary: Another Chlex, i just luv these kind of stories, anyways; Chloe's car breaks down. and who does she just happen to run into? Chapter Nine is up! sry for the long wait in the update! R&R!
1. Chapter one: Stupid Car!

Freezing rain and Broken hearts

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, sadly. But I do own the plot and original ideas. They are all mine! BTW, steal this story and I shall hunt you down and beat you with a frozen moose!

Anyways, on with the story…

Chapter one: Stupid Car!

Chloe shivered as the cold rain washed over her already soaking body. Her cloths stuck to her skin like a new layer. Blinking rapidly, and trying to see in the dark was getting harder and harder and the rain seemed to pour down even more. Like it had something against the young reporter.

She couldn't believe him. How, how could Clark do that to her? The blonde girl fumed silently, as she glared at her little red car, stuck in the mud and smoking from the hood.

On her way home from witnessing what she considered a betrayal. By both 'friends' in either part. Clark and Lana, kissing. It had finally been the last twist of the knife in an already bleeding and dying heart.

Her wonderful little car had broken down on her way to Metropolis. Chloe knew unconsciously that she couldn't stay in Smallville. Not now. She couldn't face them. It hurt too much. Physically, emotionally and mentally. It was too much for her mind to comprehend.

She just needed time and space. Well she got it. On the worse night possible. What a wonderful way to end a perfectly dreadful day. Have your car break down on the side of a back highway to the big city where anyone rarely drives.

Hearing a slight pop, she cursed loudly. Now her tire was blown too! What else could go wrong? Thunder rolled in the country, sending shivers down her spine. That's when she heard the squelching and squishing.

Turning around, a look of horror on her face she saw her car sink in the mud. "No!" she cried. And rushed over just in time to see it sink even further to where you had to have a huge tow truck to pull it out.

"Why me! Why today?" she grumbled, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. The sound of rushing air and bright lights was her only warning. Jumping to the side, and getting out of the way of whatever it was, Chloe found herself ankle deep in mud.

"Oh man. Great. Just great." Seeing a car she yelled as it passed her. "Jackass! Watch where you're driving!" cursing softly she pulled herself out of the mud in time to hear the screech of tired halting quickly on a wet paved road.

Looking off in the direction she saw the car turn around and come back. She mentally groaned. Great, just what she needed. More trouble.

"Why now?" she grumbled under her breath as the familiar silver porche came to a stop near her and the tinted window on the driver's side rolled down. Peering through the rain, the first thing she saw was a pair of intense blue eyes staring back at her.

Chloe almost gasped in shock. What the heck? Her mind wondered quickly, but that was soon forgotten when she heard his velvety voice.

"Need a ride?" his eyes never wavered from her disheveled figure. So Chloe reacted the only way she knew how.

"Watch the road when you're speeding down it 90 miles per hour! Or else you're going to kill someone, namely me!"

That wiped the smirk off of his face quickly.


	2. Chapter two:Good samaritan?

Chapter two: Good Samaritan?

"Well that's not very polite Miss Sullivan. And here I was going to be the nice Samaritan and help you out. But I can take a hint. You don't like me, so guess I'll just be leaving now."

His window started to roll up as his porche moved forward slowly. Chloe's mouth dropped with shock. It took her a full 10 seconds before she recovered enough to try and stop him.

"Wait! Mr. Luthor! Please!"

Lex smirked from the inside of his car. Pulling it to a stop, he re-rolled his window down and looked out at the disheveled figure.

"Yes? What do you need?"

He acted like they were taking in a business meeting or something similar. Not Chloe out in the freezing rain, her cloths soaked and sticking to her like a second skin.

Chloe gritted her teeth. She hadn't known Lex Luthor for very long. He was more of Clarks friend, rather than hers. She hated to ask for help. Since of course, she was a young lady of the twenty-first century, where independence is a big thing.

She sighed frustrated, not noticing that Lex's smirk widened as he watched her argue with herself.

"Look, Mr. Luthor," Chloe had no idea why she was using full names, but it seemed appropriate at the time.

"Lex."

"Huh?"

"Call me Lex, Miss Sullivan."

"Uh, ok…Um, Lex, I'm soaking wet, tired, hungry, low on Caffeine and patience. Can I please get a ride home?"

Hearing her own voice, Chloe resisted the urge to wince. The pleading and the slight whine in it was annoying.

Lex considered her proposal as his eyes drifted off to where her little red car was, stuck in the mud, a blown tire. Was that smoke? Quickly he brought his eyes back to her. Standing there as the rain poured down.

Finally he sighed gustily. "Oh alright. Get in. But try not to ruin the leather. It is expensive."

Chloe glared at him for a second before she went around and hopped in. Sitting on the seat she winced when she saw the water run off of her and pool on the seat. She immediately felt guilty. Though she didn't say a word of it to Lex.

They drove for a few miles in silence. Though Chloe shivered. Still wet and cold from the rain. Rubbing her hands together she tried to get the feeling back in them, rather than the stiff wooden one she had now.

Lex shook his head a little and turned up the heat on her side. Pointing the vents towards her cold, shivering little body he received a warm grateful smile.

"Thanks…"

"No problem."


	3. Chapter three: Awkward silence

Chapter three: Awkward silence

They drove toward their destination in silence. Neither one of them wanting to break it with words. Finally though, Chloe noticed that they weren't heading toward Smallville.

"Uh…Lex?" she asked tentively.

"Yes Miss Sullivan?" Chloe felt herself flush slightly when he said her full name. It made her feel a little awkward.

"Call me Chloe, um, this isn't the way to Smallville is it?"

"No Chloe it isn't."

"Then do you mind telling me where we're going?"

She said as her hazel eyes looked over just in time to see a billboard out of the window. Advertising. Hadn't she seen that one…

Lex smirked widely at her. Seeing her reaction was funny. Well, at least it was to him.

"Metropolis."

"Oh…"

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm not, I mean…uh…"

Lex chuckled softly. His low voice making Chloe blush again. The blonde reporter tried to make herself looked less flustered but knew that it wasn't working.

"Shut up Lex."

"Now that isn't any way to talk to someone whose being nice out of the goodness of his heart."

"Goodness ha! Yeah right. Sides, you have a long way to go to atone for your sins of the past."

"Oh and you would know what they are?"

"I might."

Silence fell. Both trying to weigh what those two words meant. Chloe in reality did know about most of his past. She had done her research before she had talked to him the first time ever with Clark. She didn't like local Billionaires. They acted as though they owned everything.

"So tell me, Chloe. What DO you know about me that isn't public knowledge already?"

"Why should I tell you? Because then I'd be out of questions to ask you in a press conference."

Lex smirked a little. She was so confident. This fiery young woman talked back and it was fun, playing this 'verbal judo' with her. No one had ever been brave enough or intelligent enough to do it.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to wait huh?"

"Yep."

Awkward silence. Awkward silence. Awkwar-

"So tell me Chloe, what were you doing out in the rain on a night like this with your car half way off the road?"

Chloe blushed. Embarrassed slightly, but soon it was replaced with anger.

"None of your business."

She snapped at Lex, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Does it have to do with Clark? And a certain young lady names Lana Lang?"

Chloe gritted her teeth together and glared at the road. Suddenly she turned to face Lex, though he kept an eye on the road he watched her. She looked angry…

"Dammit! Yes! Lex, yes. That stupid idiotic dense farm boy is all moony-eyed over that little miss perfect queen and I get stuck with nothing! I'm forced to listen to him drone on and on about how perfectly straight her teeth are; How soft her hair is! How brown her eyes are; UGH! If I hear another word about her I'm going to kill something! Namely, someone!"

She was almost shouting, she was so furious. Chloe couldn't believe what she had just said to Lex. But she was on a roll and wasn't about to stop until she was done ranting.

"And that's not all of it! That stupid boy!" she spat boy as an insult. "Doesn't even realize that there's someone else who loves him! He's just stuck on that prissy little wench!"

Chloe sat back in her seat and huffily glared out the window. Leaving a very surprised Lex staring at her. Finally her head turned to see him staring at her.

His mouth was open in shock. Nor was there any emotion showing on his face. He just looked, well a little smug.

"What!" she snapped.

"Chloe, when I asked if it was about Clark. I was expecting an answer that went along the lines of a straight yes. Or silence. Not a full lecture about his obsessions."

Chloe blushed, her face going red under the young man's gaze. But he continued as though he hadn't seen her expression.

"But I am a little surprised that you let it get underneath your skin as much that you drove all the way out her in the middle of the night like this."

"You have no idea…" she mumbled.

"Oh? You don't think so?"

"Yes I don't. I know for a fact that you've dated hundreds of girls. None of whom you've really cared about. You're a rich snobby playboy! Who breaks every girl's heart!"

"And you're a blind reporter who thinks everything revolves around Clark Kent! You can't even look around to see if there is anyone else you might like you for you!"

Lex couldn't believe he had just raised his voice at her. Something about 'Miss Sullivan' made him comfortable. It also brought out the worst in him.

Chloe was staring at Lex. Her eyes wide, as they both lapsed in silence, each retreating and thinking about what had just been said.


	4. Chapter four: Home

**Chapter four: Home **

They passed numerous buildings as they entered Metropolis. The lights were bright as ever. Almost instantly, Chloe wished she was back in Smallville. It felt strange being back in her childhood home. The young teen felt out of place amongst everything here. All the glamour and sparkling lights. Everything,

Lex kept sneaking looks at Chloe as they drove. He headed instinctively towards his penthouse. There, at least she could change into some warmer cloths and get comfortable. In the morning, he'd drive her home. She could stay in one of the guest rooms.

Finally, the silver porche came to a stop out side of a large tall building. It looked more like a hotel for royalty than anything else.

Turning to look straight at Chloe, Lex smiled a little. She was staring out of the window, looking up in awe. Like a little kid staring at something special and or cool.

"Come on Chloe. The valets will take care of my car."

Chloe blushed a little and got out, shutting the door just as the valet got the keys and drove off. She was grateful that here in the city, the rain wasn't as bad. It was back down to a little drizzle.

Lex grinned at her and led Chloe to the door. Where an elderly man stood waiting.

"Good Evening Mr. Luthor, Miss."

"Hello Robert. Good to see you."

The older man smiled at Chloe, as he let them in. Stepping into the foyer, Chloe resisted the temptation to let her jaw drop in amazement. It was beautiful. More like carved from a fairytale rather than real.

"This way Miss Sullivan."

Chloe blushed slightly again. What was it about this bald, rich, drop dead sexy- what a second. Did she just call him sexy? Huh? Now where the heck did that come from? Chloe wondered silently as she followed Lex. Conscious of her still wet cloths sticking her her body.

When they finally reached his apartment, Lex pulled out a security card and swiped it. Then pushing the door open, he revealed a beautiful room.

Entering it, Chloe almost gasped again.

"Wow, Lex. This is huge!"

Lex smirked, watching her reaction to everything. His blue eyes never leaving her slender form.

"Yes it is. A gift from my father when I turned 18."

"Wow. I think. But this place, how many rooms do you have in here?"

Lex shrugged.

"Honestly? I don't know. Never counted."

"You don't know? The great Lex Luthor doesn't know how many rooms there are in his own home? That's sad Lex, sad."

Lex chuckled, as Chloe started her own investigation of the penthouse, going from room to room. Asking questions and getting answers. They went through the downstairs. Which included a few guest rooms, the living room. The foyer. Three bathrooms.

Then Chloe's eyes widened, seeing the stairs.

"You're penthouse takes up two levels!"

She asked Lex, surprised. Her nodded, his smirk growing wider.

"Come on, I'll show you."

He lead the way up, with Chloe trailing behind. Her mind staggering on how huge this place was. And for one person. There were quite a few things that were breath taking. The view for one. As well as some of the works of art that hung in the hallways. It was a pretty place. But the downstairs had a feel to it. Cold. And imposing.

Reaching the upper levels, she noticed right away that this was different up here. It actually looked lived in. The color scheme was different. Softer and more comfortable. The carpet was extremely soft, that Chloe wished to feel it with her bare feet.

Lex showed her around, once again, answering any questions she had. Finally they came to a set of rooms that led to his haven. He was tempted not to show her, but that was quickly squished by the urge to see her reaction.

She had shared something with him, it was the least he could do. Since looking at his room would tell her quite a lot. For some reason he didn't care. His father would say that he was letting the blonde reporter get too close. She was after all, with the press.

But for now, Lex didn't care. A part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and let her get close. He wanted a friend. If she would let him, he wanted to get to know her better. And better as in friendship wise. Not his usual way with women.

This Chloe Sullivan was different. Not only was she attractive, but extremely smart. She could keep up with him easily. Never really faltering. It was refreshing, like a breath of cold brisk mountain air.

Chloe stared around at the room when they entered. She knew immediately that this was Lex's own. It had darker color's yet was so inviting and warm.

"This is your room huh Lex."

She didn't ask, it was more of a statement. He nodded. Watching her as she made her way around. Studying everything. He had never even shown Clark as much as he was showing this young reporter. Ever.

Perhaps a part of him, didn't want Clark that close. But Chloe on the other hand. Was different. She knew what it felt like to be exiled. To go where she's never been before. To try and fit in.

"This is beautiful Lex. You have a really nice, home."

He shrugged. His shoulders going up slightly underneath his expensive silky grey shirt.

"Its ok. Not as good as Smallville."

Chloe laughed. And grinned at him.

"Yeah, I guess it kinda grows on you, like fungus. Its never the same when you leave. And its always welcoming when you return."

Lex nodded.

"Chloe, would you like to change out of those dirty cloths into something more comfortable?"

"What?"

Did she hear him correctly? Lex smirked.

"Some clean cloths?"

Oh, yeah sure. Thanks."

Chloe felt herself blushing slightly. But Lex acted as though he didn't see it.

"There's a guest room down the hall, with a closet full of cloths. Pick anything you like from it."

Chloe nodded.

"Thanks Lex, I really appreciate all your doing.

She turned to go, but paused at the door. Throwing a few last comments at him.

"But I still think you're a rich playboy."

Lex laughed as she left, heading toward the room.


	5. Chapter five: happily ever after

_TA DA! newest update! ok, tell me what you think...plz? and oh yeah, thanks for the reviews. really helpful.! _

****

**Chapter five: Happily ever after**

Chloe did find some clean cloths. Peeling off her old dirty ones she couldn't help but smiled to herself. It was nice, this place was beautiful. Lex was an odd one though. She never blushed like this when she was around Clark.

Pulling on a soft white cashmere shirt on, Chloe grinned. Though she didn't know why Lex had these kinds of cloths, girl stuff. Maybe it was left over from the numerous relationships he's been in.

Or maybe he just has a fetish for girl cloths. Chloe thought with a grin as she left the safety of the guestroom.

Lex had been a little nervous. He didn't know why he hadn't taken 'Miss Sullivan' home. He glanced around the living room before he sat down on his couch. Reaching for a glass of scotch, Lex didn't see Chloe sneak up behind him.

"Hey Lex."

He almost jumped. But somehow he had been able to keep his cool and turn around to see Chloe dressed in a white long sleeved sweater and comfortable blue jeans. Her shoes were ruined, so now she was wearing a pair of white socks.

She looked so comfortable and at home here.

Chloe grinned. At Lex. If he wasn't careful he was going to show some emotion.

"Careful Luthor, you're face is going to crack"

Lex chuckled and sipped some of his drink while he watched Chloe sit in a chair near the couch. Tucking her legs underneath herself she smiled at him.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were out driving?"

Lex shook his head.

"Is that a no I take it?"

"Yeah."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to offer me some coffee?"

"Perhaps. If you ask politely."

Chloe sighed.

"Can I please have some hot coffee?"

Lex grinned and stood up.

"Sure, what do you want in it?"

"Two cubes of sugar and two packets of cream please."

Lex raised an eyebrow at her as he did as he was told. Handing her the cup of the steaming liquid Lex sat across from her.

"Thanks."

Lex shrugged it off. It was nothing. But Chloe was grateful anyways. Him giving her a ride, clean warm cloths. Coffee just toped it all off.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Chloe sipped her drink without saying anything to him. Trying to think of what she could even possibly say to this rich playboy whose been through everything. Whose experienced things that she would probably never ever in her entire life.

"No."

Lex pretended to pout.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want too."

"Not even me? Who rescued you from the rain and gave you warm cloths and coffee?"

Chloe laughed.

"Well, when you say it like that. I guess I might have too. Under one condition."

"What is it?"

"That I can ask you a question. Any question that I want."

Lex considered it silently as he swirled his drink in his hand.

"Oh alright. So, tell me what happened?"

Chloe was silent for a second before she took a gulp of her coffee.

"I was on my way home from working late at the torch. When I remembered something that I forgot to tell Clark."

Lex sensed her hesitation on continuing.

"Go on."

Chloe stared at her cup for a second. Thinking to herself. Trying to not dredge up the emotions she felt when she had seen them together.

"I went into the barn, heard them talking. Because I was being polite, I didn't want to interrupt them. But I had to talk to Clark. When I went up, I uh…"

"Yes?"

But Lex could already guess what the small blonde was going to say.

"They were kissing."

There, she said it. Plain and simple. Her face twisted with disgust. As she frowned, glaring now at her coffee.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I know you really liked Clark."

But really, he wasn't. Well, at least a part of him wasn't.

Finally, Chloe sighed and set her cup down on a side table near her.

"I was furious, at first. But now, its numbed. Sorta. I mean, I wanted to kill him. I ran to my car just as the rain started to pour down. I didn't know where I was going really. I just couldn't stay there. I couldn't go home, 'cause then my dad would want to talk. And I didn't want to say anything. I was afraid that I'd break down."

Lex was silent as she told him everything. Spilling her guts to this Luthor heir. It wasn't something she had ever planned on. Never in her wildest dreams. But somehow, it seemed right.

"You'd never break down Chloe. You're strong. Trust me

when I say that. Sides you deserve better than Clark. From what I understand Chloe, all he's ever done is hurt you."

Chloe nodded dumbly.

"I know, but I can't help myself. He makes me happy. Even after everything he's done. I still hold out hope that one day everything is going to be fine. And He's going to walk in through the Torch office door. With that big goofy smile of his. Sweep me up in his arms and…"

Chloe got this dreamy look on her face. Smiling insanely. Lex just shook his head. Wouldn't he be lucky if he ever met a girl like Chloe. One to keep him on his toes and smile like that every time she thought of him.

Sighing Chloe shrugged.

"But its not like that will ever happen. Not in my lifetime or the next. Ever. Not for plain, wacky old me."

Lex smirked.

"Chloe, that's not true. You're not plain. You're beautiful."

Why the heck did I say that? Lex thought as Chloe burst into one of her million watt smiles. He was glad that she was directing it at him.

"That's nice of you to say to me Lex. But we both know that its not true."

"Sides, you never know. A happy ever after can happen. Even for someone like you."

And me.

**TBC...**

_muwhahaha! good huh?...ok, i need at least, what? 3 or 4 reviews before i continue. and i'll also update Pen pal. just give me some reviews. you know you want too... -)_


	6. Chapter six: Nightmares

**Chapter six: Nightmares**

"Well, guess its time for bed, huh?"

Chloe said grinning at Lex. He shrugged.

"Ok. See you in the morning Chloe. I'll drive you back to Smallville…"

He trialed off seeing her shake her head. Making her blonde flyaway hair frame her face. It was cute. Cute? What the heck? Lex almost shook his head to drive thoughts like that out of his mind.

"No, please Lex. I can't go back. Not now."

"Alright. You can stay here as long as you like."

Chloe smiled warmly at Lex as he stood up.

"Thanks Lex. I really appreciate it. A lot."

Lex shrugged.

"No problem."

"Well, night."

He nodded at her as she left. Sighing she rubbed his temples. Boy, he had a headache. And Chloe was the root of it all. Clark had no idea what he was missing. Not at all.

Chloe smiled as she shut the door to the guest room. Leaning against the door she listened as Lex retreated to his own room. She was glad he had found her. Chloe hadn't told him everything.

Clark had seen her. Shock had been written all over his face seeing her expression. When she had fled he called her name out and tried to stop her. She could still hear him.

_"Chloe!" _

_He grabbed her arm, in an attempt to stop her from leaving. _

_"No! How could you Clark!" _

_"But Chloe! Please, hear me out!" _

_He pleaded with her. With Lana, Miss Perfect and queen of everything she saw, watching them from the loft. _

_"Let me go!" _

_Chloe wrenched her arm out of his strong grasp. Pulling her arm back, she punched him as hard as she could. _

_Clark__ staggered, his hand touching where her hand had connected with his face. _

_"Ow!" _

_"OhMyGod! Clark!" _

_Lana cried as she rushed down to where the tall dark haired boy stood in shock, more than anything else. _

_Chloe clutched her hand and stumbled off. Evading Clark, getting into her car she started it and rushed off. Blind with rage and tears, Chloe didn't see where she was going. _

_"Chloe!" _

_His voice seemed to echo in her ears as she fled from him, and Lana. _

_She didn't care where she went. So long as she was as far away from Clark and Lana as possible. _

Covering her eyes, the blonde sighed and sat down on the edge of the large soft bed. Covered in soft silk and cotton.

Probably really expensive. And imported.

Chloe mused as she ran her slightly bruised hand over it. Enjoying the texture and the softness. A rarity since she did her own laundry. Most of her bedding and cloths weren't the same.

Grinning she flopped down and got comfortable. Snuggling into the covers Chloe slowly drifted off to sleep. Her thoughts on a certain sexy, powerful, wonderful, nice and extremely bald individual.

Sleep found her with a smile on her pale face.

* * *

Lex sighed and ran a hand over his smooth scalp. Suddenly he was really tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Entering his room, he smiled, thinking about Chloe. She was one of a kind. Clark was an idiot. After all these years, wanting Lana. And never seeing what was under his nose.

Shutting his door behind him, Lex got ready for bed. It was automatic and mindless. His thoughts elsewhere.

He knew she didn't tell him everything. But the fact that she had trusted him enough to tell him the basics of everything. Well, it showed a lot. Her trust was something he wasn't used too.

Sighing he crawled underneath the covers of his large bed and drifted off to sleep. Wondering what he was going to do with a certain blonde spunky reporter.

_YAY! i did two chapters in one day!...sigh i couldn't resist updating. but plz do give me more reviews. and if you don't. well, i will retaliate by not doing more chapters. so, plz, plz, plz! do more reviews!_


	7. Chapter seven: Friends?

_Ok, thanks for all the reviews...sry for the longg wait for the update. I got busy, with more than just school work. the other story and blah blah blah...anyways, here's the next chapter. enjoy! XD_

_KH_

**Chapter seven: Friends? **

The next morning Chloe woke up to the smell of coffee in the air. Yawning she sat up and stretched. Blinking slowly she looked around and stopped.

'Wait a minute, this isn't my room…where am I?'

It took the young girl a few seconds to remember what happened the other night. Groaning she placed her head in her hands.

Why had she run? Why did she even go other to Clark's? Why did he kiss that bitch?

Lex glanced toward the guest bedroom. Where he knew Chloe was. It was past 10pm. Probably the latest he had slept in for a long time.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sat down and started to read the newspaper, wondering when sleeping beauty was going to wake.

"Lex?"

A soft voice asked quietly.

'Ah, speak of the devil.'

He grinned and looked up.

"Hey Chloe."

The blonde smiled a little and made her way over to the table. She was barefoot, her hair messy and she looked exhausted.

"Sleep well?"

Chloe sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, actually. I…I want to thank you. For everything. Last night, the ride…"

Lex nodded and held out a cup to her.

"Its fine. I can, understand."

"Really?"

Her green eyes were slightly hopeful as she took the cup and sat down across from him.

"Yes."

"How so?"

He smiled bitterly.

"I was in love once."

"You make it sound like you're old."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, sorry, go on."

"Well I mean I had this friend, a really pretty girl. She had …"

"Don't tell me, brown hair and doe eyes?"

Lex laughed, leaving Chloe startled. She hadn't seen him laugh, ever. Not even when h was around Clark. Maybe a smile or too, but never laughter.

"No actually. She had grey eyes and carrot red hair."

"She sounds pretty."

"She was."

He sighed and ran a hand over his scalp. Remembering her, he had a bittersweet smile on his face as he looked back at the reporter.

"Her name was Emma White. My best friend for years."

"Was she extremely rich?"

Lex chuckled again.

"Yes. Somewhat, though she never really cared. She wanted to be normal. She hated being rich and famous."

He shook his head with a small smile.

"Man, Chloe. You would have loved her. She was an oddball. Emma loved to read. Loved to learn about the truth. Her curiosity rivals your own."

"Oh? What ever happened? I mean, between you too?"

Lex sighed and sipped some of his coffee.

"She 'grew up'. More like she moved away as did I. Her mother, changed her. Turned her into someone I didn't know. She became a cold, hard woman."

"I'm sorry Lex."

"No don't be. I wouldn't have been in Smallville if it hadn't been for her."

"Really? I thought you came there because of your father."

Lex grinned crookedly, giving Chloe a wink.

"He's part of it."

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"When you tell me the truth about your past as well Miss Sullivan."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, giving him a look before she shook her head.

"Its going to be a long time eh? I don't even talk like this with Clark or Pete."

Lex shrugged.

"Yeah, guess so. I've never told anyone about Emma."

His voice was soft when he admitted that. Chloe was silent. She hadn't known he trusted her that much. Heck! She didn't even know that they were friends!

"Does this make us friends Lex?"

Lex looked up into a pair of green eyes staring intensely at him. Waiting for a response. It seemed that something was riding on his answer, and Lex didn't know what to say.

"Chloe…"

Suddenly a cell rang. Making them both jump.

"Damn."

Chloe muttered and scrambled for her bag.

"Its probably my dad, wondering where the hell I am."

Lex nodded. And watched silently as she answered the phone and started talking to Gabe. She was right, he was worried and a little freaked.

"Dad…look, something happened last night."

Pause

"Yes I know, I should have called early, but I…uh…got distracted."

Pause

"Ok, dad I'm in Metropolis."

_"WHAT?" _

Lex chuckled a little. He could hear Gabe from all the way over her at the table. Chloe winced and held the phone a little away from her ear.

"Dad! Calm down! Geez, it's not like I went clubbing nor had sex, or even taken drugs. Nothing happened. I swear."

_"Where are you! I'm coming to get you right now!" _

"Dad! I'm fine, look I spent the night with…uh friend."

She glanced over at Lex who was smirking into his mug.

Pause

"Thanks dad! I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll call you when I can."

Pause

"Yeah, ok. Thanks dad."

She was grinning now, it was infectious. Soon Lex was grinning back.

"Oh, alright. Thanks dad, bye!"

Hanging it up, Chloe stuffed the phone into her bag before she flopped herself down in the seat again.

"A friend?"

Lex asked, looking incredulously at her. Chloe grinned.

"Well, we ARE friends, are we not?"

It took Lex a few seconds before he reluctantly nodded.

"Yes Chloe, you can say that we're…friends."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter eight: Choices

_I want to thank everyone again for the reviews. decided to post this next chapter up quickly, before i forgot. enjoy! and remember to R&R!_

****

**Chapter eight: Choices **

After admitting the fact that he considered Chloe a friends, Lex had the urge to protect her. Like an older brother to a younger sister. He wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt again.

Even if he had to protect her from Clark.

"Lex?"

Chloe's voice slipped into Lex's thoughts. Glancing over at her, he saw pair of worried and concerned eyes. It took him a second to realize that it was for him.

Smiling a little, he drank the last of his coffee before he set the emoty mug down.

"So tell me Chloe, what are we going to do now?"

The blonde looked down and stared in silence at her cup. It took her a few minutes to respond to his simple, yet loaded question.

"I don't know."

Her voice was soft barely above a whisper. Like she was afraid. Lex knew from experience that she was hurting.

On impulse, she reached out, barely touching her hand, making the reporter look up at him

"Look, Chloe…"

He paused trying to put what he had to say into words.

"We're going to have to go back to Smallville…"

She took a deep breath, and he continued.

"But you can choose when we go back."

Chloe blinked owlishly at him for a few seconds. He let it sink in as he watched the surprise an gratitude bloom on her face.

"Really? I can choose?"

"Yes."

It was like taking a deep breath before the plunge into the icy waters. Lex though, kept his eyes trained on Chloe. Almost like he was afraid she mock him, or something.

This was quite personal. In a silent way, he was offering her use of his home. His private place. His time, friendship.

It wasn't something Lex Luthor did lightly, and Chloe didn't miss the sugnificience of the simple yet wonderful gesture.

"Thank you."

Lex nodded, and started to pull away, but she stopped him.

"Why?"

He shrugged, trying to make himself relax. He was nervous, something that didn't happen often. He had been afraid of her answer. Yet had waited, with baited breath to hear it.

"Because you're the reason why we're here in the first place."

He didn't tell her that he had been heading home from Metropolis. Not going towards it. It had been instinct to help her, and impulse to take her back here.

"Oh."

They both went silent as Lex looked down at their hands, barely touching. Pulling back he fiddled, almost nervously with the mug in front of him.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, Miss Sullivan,…Chloe….I mean it."

She smiled, at first it was small, but then turned into one of her huge Chloe-like million watt ones.

"Thank you."

"Its no problem Chloe. I'm glad to help."

"You have a hero complex, even if you hate to admit it."

Lex grinned a little.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation."

"Alright deal."

She grinned back at Lex and took a sip of her now obviously cooler coffee. After a minute she gave Lex a thoughtful look.

He wasn't at all what she expected.

"Lex, but what about your work, the plant?"

"Gabe can handle it and anything he can't do, I can do from my computer."

"School?"

"I'll have them send you the work."

Chloe watched him stand up.

"You've given this a lot of thought."

"Not really, seeing how I've done the same thing when I was younger."

"Oh?"

He grinned devilishly.

"Yes, we just called it a mental vacation."

Chloe laughed as Lex grinned, really grinned at her. And put his empty coffee mug in the sink. Pausing there, he looked back.

"Tell me Chloe, what are we going to do today?"

"Today?"

"Yes, today."

"Uh…I have to decide now?"

"No, but I'd like you to make a choice in the next minute or so. Then I can plan my day accordingly."

"Oh. What are my choices?"

"Anything you want to do."

"Really?"

"yes."

"Let me think about it."

"Of course."

It took her about five whole minutes to 'think about it' before she grinned.

"Tell me Lex. You'll do whatever I want to do today?"

"Yes…"

He saw the evil smile beginning to form and started to look suspicious.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret saying that?"

"Because you will be…"

He groaned.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes…"

Lex had a feeling, that this was going to be a longggg day.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter nine: Sunsets

_On a roll, sorta. can't wait to see what you guys think of it! R&R! and enjoy this short chapter!_

****

**Chapter nine: Sunsets and beautiful views **

"Come on Lex! We don't have all day!"

"Actually breathes we do…"

The young man paused at the top step taking a deep breath, trying to take air into his oxygen starved lungs.

"I never knew you…like to shop."

"I do, but only once in a while and usually with friends."

"Are you sure we can't use the limo?"

"Positive. Sides I want to see the sights of the city first hand."

"More like feet…"

Lex muttered under his breath as he watched Chloe grin and look over the balcony of the tallest building in Metropolis. It was even taller than the LuthorCorp offices. It was one thing his father hated, but that just made Lex like it even more.

The view not included.

So far, he and Chloe had gone to a ton of designer stores, looking around and shopping. Though he offered to pay for some of the cloths, Chloe just shook her head and said she was just 'looking' 'buying & looking' were two total different things.

"Hey, come over here and see the view! The sun is almost going to set!"

Lex grinned and went over. Looking out at the town his smile widened. Yes, it was quite the view. The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon, casting beautiful shadows everywhere.

Glancing at Chloe, Lex found himself staring. Just noticing as if for the first time, she was beautiful. Of course he knew she was pretty. The normal blonde that you can get a dime a dozen for.

But her intelligence and spunk, even her thirst for life was unique. Something one didn't get to see often. The young man smiled and turned his attention back to the sunset. He was glad he had been the one to find her. Today had been one of the best days of his life, for a very long time.

Chloe sighed as she watched the last of the sun disappear beyond view. It had been a breathtaking sight. Something even living in Kansas as long as she had, Chloe had never fully gotten used too.

Glancing sideways at Lex, she saw he was smiling. Unusual for the Luthor heir. Chloe realized he had smiled more with her, at the pent house than he had anywhere else she had seen him.

And they were real smiles. Happy ones, she hadn't even seen them when he and Helen been dating. Which was a little of a surprise.

"So, Chloe where do you want to eat?"

She looked up and grinned.

"How about getting some pizza?"

He gave her a funny look, like he couldn't believe her.

"Pizza?"

He echoed as Chloe laughed.

"Yes, you know, the normal teenage dietary food which we all eat. We could, uh go back to the penthouse, eat pizza and watch some movies."

It took Lex all about of five seconds before he grinned. It was something one would normally do with friends. So he shrugged.

"Sure, I'll get it sent to us."

"Great! So, what movies do you want to rent?"

He shrugged again as Chloe started to pull him after her in her excitement.

"Whatever you want will be fine."

"Lexxx…"

Chloe drew out his name while rolling her eyes.

"Come on! There has got to be a movie you want to watch. We've been doing what I want to do for a long time."

"I know, but really, there isn't a movie I want to see. In fact, I haven't even seen most of my movies I do own."

"Really? Why?"

"No time."

"oh, well then we'll watch, uh…Star wars! Have you ever seen it? It's a classic!"

Lex shook his head.

"No, what is it about?"

Chloe laughed when she saw his confusion and hurried ahead of him.

"Come on! I'll tell you on the way to the movie rental store!"

Lex shook his head and followed her, he had a feeling this though this was a longg day. It was going to be a memorial one.

**TBC...**


End file.
